Nichts ist vergessen
by secret2013
Summary: Fortsetzung der Geschichte "Rituale im Hause Weasley". Wie geht es mit Hermine Granger Weasley weiter und wird es Severus Snape gelingen sie zu retten ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo,**

**es gibt mich noch, wenn auch unter einem anderem Namen. Der neue Name und das lange Schweigen hat Gründe. Leider wurde ich massiv von jemanden aus dem Internet bedroht. Gut, was heißt schon massiv, aber persönliche Drohungen, Anrufe und die Veröffentlichung persönlicher Angaben – das macht schon Angst. Es ging auch um darum, dass man meinem Arbeitgeber davon erzählen würde, sicher nicht so toll.**

**Deshalb habe ich mich ein wenig zurückgezogen und abgewartet. **

**Aber ich will mir eigentlich den Spaß am Schreiben nicht verderben lassen, und starte deshalb einen neuen Versuch. Mal sehen was daraus wird. Wie gesagt, es ist ein Testballon. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Das ist die Fortsetzung der Geschichte „Rituale im Hause Weasley". Wenn Ihr diese nicht kennt, bitte beachtet die Warnungen. Sie ist nichts für schwache Nerven. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Nichts wird vergessen**

_Prolog_

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte etwas Vernünftiges aufs Pergament zu bringen. Kein großes Problem für einen ehemaligen Lehrer, sollte man meinen, aber seit sie hier war, fiel es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Nicht, dass sie ihn ablenken wollte, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie huschte lautlos durchs Haus, ganz in grau gekleidet und passte sich damit seiner Stimmung an.

Das Problem lag genau darin, sie sollte wütend sein. Rachepläne schmieden. Aber nichts von dem was er erwartet hatte geschah. Die Löwin hatte sich verkrochen, leckte ihre Wunden. Jedenfalls hoffte Severus Snape das. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn man sie gebrochen hätte.

Jetzt jedenfalls war sie kurz davor sich in Luft aufzulösen und deshalb lies er sie möglichst nicht aus den Augen, konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als Hermine Granger.

X

x

x

Sie war verletzt und missbraucht in sein Haus gekommen und nun lebte sie dort voller Demut.

Ohne zu fragen und ohne Bedingungen hatte er sie aufgenommen und sich gegen die Bedenken der Bewohner des Dorfes durchgesetzt. Nicht zu Unrecht befürchteten diese, die Rache der reinblütigen Zauberfamilien wie den Weasley und Malfoys. Schließlich war Hermine Granger mit Ronald Weasley verheiratet und wenn man sie hier finden würde …

Nein, niemand wollte sie hier haben, nur Professor Snape.

Sie wußte, dass er in beiden Welten lebte, anfangs wohnte er nur ein oder zwei Tage hier, mittlerweile verbrachte er viel mehr Zeit hier bei ihr. Saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete.

Auf jeden Fall blieb er in ihrer Nähe, wollte er sie damit beschützen oder kontrollieren?

Was wollte er von ihr?  
Hermine verbot sich jeden Zweifel an Snape.

Sie nahm die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit an, die er ihr gab.

X

x

x


	2. Chapter 2

_6 Monate später_

Der Versammlungsraum im Dorf ohne Namen war voll besetzt und alle redeten auf einmal.

Schließlich hatte der Vorsitzende genug und lies sie verstummen.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um die Zukunft von Hermine Granger zu besprechen. Wie Ihr wisst, gibt es Anzeichen, dass man sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht habt. Damit bringt ihre Anwesenheit uns und unser Dorf in Gefahr."

Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend. Noch war der Schweigezauber verhängt, sonst wäre es sicher wieder laut geworden.

„Mir liegen zahlreiche Anträge zur Lösung des Problems vor."

Er hob den Zauber auf.

„Gibt es weitere Anträge?"

Hermine Granger saß regungslos da. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten kaum verändert, noch immer trug sie graue, unförmige Gewänder. Ihre Haare waren streng nach hinten gekämmt, sie wirkte alters- und gesichtslos. Aber trotz dieser Veränderungen würde man sie immer und überall erkennen und so konnte sie die Sorgen der Bewohner verstehen.

Die angesprochenen Papiere hatte sie gelesen und alle Anträge liefen auf ein Ziel hinaus: Hermine Granger Weasley sollte gehen.

Nur einer hätte das Unheil aufhalten können: Severus Snape. Aber wo war dieser?

Zum 100. Mal wünschte sie sich seine Anwesenheit herbei, aber man hatte den Zeitpunkt dieser Abstimmung klug gewählt. Der Bürgermeister hatte die Anträge direkt nach seiner Abreise ausgehängt und die Versammlung sofort einberufen. Niemand wollte ihn dabei haben.

So saß sie allein, ohne Hilfe und harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

„Gibt es jemanden, der sich für das Verbleiben von Miss Granger ausspricht?"

Keine Antwort.

Die alleinstehenden Männer senkten ihre Blicke. Hermine hatte ihre Heiratsanträge abgelehnt und man würde froh sein, sie nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen. Welcher Mann will sich schon täglich mit so einer Schmach konfrontiert sehen?

Der Bürgermeister sah sich dramatisch um und räusperte sich.

„Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Miss Granger, Sie werden unsere Gemeinde bis heute Abend verlassen."

Er stand auf und ging hinaus. Einfach so. Ohne sich klar zu machen was er der jungen Frau antat.

Ihm folgten die Hexen und Zauberer, mit denen Hermine 6 Monate zusammengelebt hatte. Keiner sah sie an, aber alle bemerkten, dass die junge Frau aufrecht und stolz aussah.

Erst als sie allein war, brach sie zusammen. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu weinen.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war kalt und dunkel als Severus ankam. Leise betrat er sein Haus, er wollte Hermine nicht unnötig erschrecken oder wecken, wenn sie bereits schlief.

Er ging in die Küche und fachte das Feuer an. Merkwürdig, normalerweise lies sie es nie ausgehen. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt ein warmes Haus zu betreten, dass ihm die Veränderung sofort auffiel. Etwas war anders, ganz anders.

Severus ging die Treppe zu Hermines Zimmer hinaus und blieb vor ihrer Tür stehen. Dieser Raum war bisher immer tabu gewesen. Er hatte die ungeschriebene Regeln akzeptiert und sich immer darauf verlassen können, dass sie zum ihm kaum, wenn sie Probleme hatte.

Aber jetzt beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl und er klopfte an die Tür.

Keine Reaktion.

Merkwürdig.

Hermine hatte einen leichten Schlaf und wäre sofort wach gewesen. Energisch drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Das Zimmer war leer.

Keine Spur von seiner Bewohnerin.

Severus brauchte die Schubladen und Schränke nicht öffnen um seine Gefühle bestätigt zu sehen. Wie betäubt setzte er sich auf ihr Bett.

Was war passiert?

Vor nicht einmal einer Woche schien alles gut gewesen zu sein. Es funktionierte, sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Er musste etwas falsch gemacht haben.

Verdammt.

Er war fast soweit gewesen und wollte bald mit ihr reden. Hätte er es doch getan, vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht verlassen.

Es war alles seine Schuld.


End file.
